I Want Your Bite
by Calamity Crisis
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are close and know almost everything about each other. Except for their feelings they hide. While preparing for the next day, Sebastian overhears Ciel having a night terror and races to his aid, only to find out it isn't what he thought. Overcome by their lust for one another, they begin to get rough. How will this end for the two eager men?


**Hope you like it!**

Sebastian sighed as he looked upon the Earls slouched body. He had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable looking position with his head hanging to the side. Shaking his head, Sebastian walked over to Ciel, bending down close to his ear, "young master, you need to wake up," he said. Ciel didn't move, his breathing slow and his eyelids still shut. Sebastian kept trying, hoping he wouldn't wake up. After a couple minutes, the Earl still hadn't awoken, leaving Sebastian with his wish.

With a small smirk, Sebastian leaned down and scooped the unconscious child into his arms bridal style. Ciel barely uttered a noise as the butler began walking to his chambers, but he did however nuzzle his cheek into the mans suit. Sebastian stiffened slightly as he walked. It was odd to receive affection from his master, but it was also comforting that the boy felt secure in his arms. When Sebastian reached the boys room, he could hear soft whines coming from him. Sebastian set the unconscious boy on the soft duvets, "My Lord," Sebastian said, hoping to wake the boy, but again to no prevail.

He padded over to the closet and took out Ciel's nighttime attire, and went back over to his master. As he began to gently take off the boys clothes, he heard him cry for him softly, making the demon falter for a second, making his stomach flutter slightly. He shook his head, the young master, calling his name? How idiotic, he was nothing to the boy but a servant. "He must be dreaming about the cage again," Sebastian murmured, beginning to undress him again. He watched the boy as he continued his duties, seeing him flinch slightly at the gloved hands fluttering over his delicate skin.

When Sebastian finished, he laid the boy down and tucked him in. The candelabra on the table next to them flickered upon Ciel's pained expression, illuminating his pale cheeks and slightly parted mouth, which let out a light moan, "p-please..!" The boy cried, his body twitching as his dreams prodded in his mind. Sebastian kneeled beside his master, a worried expression filling his beautiful features. Ciel continued tossing and whining as he kneeled there, hoping the dream would soon pass. He finally quieted down, laying with a soft expression, "young master?" Sebastian called lightly, seeing if the boy had woken up from the fit.

The bluenette was still asleep and his bicolored eyes hidden from view as Sebastian stood up. Taking the candelabra from the bedside, Sebastian blew out the flames and plunged the room into darkness. "Good night, my young lord," he said and left, closing the door behind him.

 _His arm was reaching out from behind the cages bars, screaming as the cult members pulled child after child from the other cells. "N-no! Please, don't do it!" Ciel cried, his voice becoming hoarse from the strain he put on it. The knife was raised in the air, the sharp metal gleaming in the haunting candle light. The cult member brought it down, making a sick crunching noise. When the child stopped squirming, the man took the knife out and flicked it, making the blood paint crimson dots upon Ciel's appalled face. His outstretched arm fell as he watched them haul the mauled body away, leaving a trail behind them. They began pulling another child out, laughing as they screamed and kicked, hoping, praying to escape. But what was the point? Who was going to hear their cries, God? If there were a God, shouldn't he have helped? Shouldn't he rescue them, protect them, do something?!_

 _But of course not, there was no such thing. Even if there was, he deserved no title such as 'savior'. Ciel began shaking his head, wishing the tortured screaming would stop ringing in his ears, making him feel as though he were the one emitting those sounds._

 _"Stop. . ." He whispered, seeing yet another lifeless body. He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes and began crying, wishing the pain and sorrow would disappear. Wasn't anyone going to find him? Was he going to die here? Will his parents be waiting for-_

 _"My Lord."_

 _Ciel heard someone call him, someone familiar. Ciel felt soft fingers wrap around his tiny wrists, pulling his hands away from his reddened eyes. When his hands were pulled away, he saw the cage had disappeared and he was in his room along with the one who had called him. Looking up, he saw it had been Sebastian. He was about to ask him of something, but stopped when he took a closer look at the butler._

 _Sebastian laid above him, both hands beside the Earls head keeping him up. His ebony locks fell down towards Ciel, framing the pallid mans face. Ciel's eyes began trailing down, and his face began getting hotter. Sebastian's clothes were still on him, but his toned chest and stomach was exposed down to the mans beltline. Ciel looked back up into his butlers crimson eyes, panic starting to settle in, "S-Sebastian! W-what are you-"_

 _"Hush, my young lord. This is what you wanted, did you not?" Sebastian said, a small smirk forming on his lips. Ciel stared into his crimson eyes, watching as they shone with hunger down at him._

 _oh. . . It's because I'm his food. I suppose he's going to take my soul._

 _Ciel swallowed nervously before closing his eyes, bracing for the pain that came with. He heard Sebastian move, coming closer to him. Ciel waited, feeling the warm breath tickle his face as the demon came closer, ready to consume him._

 _I can never seem to get rid of these nightmar-_

 _"Ah!" Ciel cried, feeling a sharp bite on his neck. He could feel Sebastian smile as his hands gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white. The demon chuckled and began licking the wound, making the boy beneath him stiffen up at the lewd act. Sebastian felt the change and frowned, "young master," he said, whispering breathily into the boys ear. "Why are you so quiet?"_

 _Ciel bit his lip, shaking his head slightly, "n-no! You're my butler, you shouldn't be doing this!" Sebastian frowned, "but you were calling my name not too long ago my lord, screaming in complete ecstasy as I felt-"  
"I would never do such a thing!" Ciel cried, trying to squirm out from under Sebastian. With a soft grunt, Sebastian pressed his groin into the boy below him, making him stop and press up in response to the friction. Sebastian began moving slowly as Ciel moaned beneath him. _

_"What was that you said my lord? 'I would never do such a thing'?" Sebastian asked, chuckling as the boys back arched up, touching his bare chest. "Sh-shut up demon," he stuttered, before letting out another moan. Sebastian leaned back down again and began making new marks along the boys neck, feeling moans and cries vibrate through his throat, "Se-Sebastian!" He cried, pushing himself against the male harder. The look he had seen in his butlers eyes, they were indeed hunger, but not the kind he would've thought._

Sebastian stood in the kitchen, preparing the servants duties for the day. He picked up a small piece of paper, jotting down notes when he heard it:

 _"Se-Sebastian!"_

His eyes widened as he grabbed the candelabra and ran, racing to the Earls room. He threw the door open and was about to run to his master when he saw his body. His back was slightly arched as his mouth parted slightly with the delicate cries and moans that spilled from his pink lips. He called the demons name again, a small coat of blush dancing upon his cheeks. Sebastian smirked and set the candles on the night table for the second time that night, sitting himself on the edge of the boys bed.

He watched as Ciel's breathing came faster, his little voice making the demons lower body ache. He laid a hand on the Earls face and leaned forward, kissing the boys soft lips. Ciel didn't stir, nor did his eyes flutter. Sebastian frowned and slipped his shoes off before climbing onto the boys bed, hovering over the flushed body. Sebastian leaned down and bit the Earls ear, making him cry out. He waited for a moment, feeling the boys body begin to move.

"Sebastian. . .?" Ciel called, his groggy voice making Sebastian smile. He pulled back slightly to look at the boys darkening face, "yes, my lord?" he asked. Ciel stared at him, watching to see if he'd move. The room wasn't silent for long before Ciel started sputtering, "Wh-what are you doing here?!" He cried, his face becoming even more flushed. Sebastian smiled down at him, "you called for me," said Sebastian. Ciel shook his head, his bicolored eyes widening, "n-no! I did no such thing!"

Sebastian dipped back down to the boys ear and bit it harder, making him whine before whispering, "I guess I'll just have to show you how you called for me."

 **Hello, I'm back and writing another smut. I'm hoping this one will be better than the last one I wrote 'Don't Leave'. I have written yaoi before, but I seem to have forgotten how. . . *nervous chuckle* Hopefully this makes up for it! I'm going to be publishing another Sebaciel lemon after this one is complete, the name is going to be 'In Control' and Ciel and Sebastian will be getting kinda kinky (omg that word makes me cringe). Until next time!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity_Crisis**


End file.
